The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEPP05113’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and uniform Ivy Geranium cultivars with early flowering habit and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany in 2000 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number PM 140, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number PM 115, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEPP05113 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.